Teme Is Dobe
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika seorang gadis yang cerewet dan banyak tingkah bernama Uchiha Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang pintar dan tenang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang tak lain adalah gurunya sendiri.Apa saja masalah yang akan terjadi diantara mereka?.


-Teme is Dobe-

Apa yang terjadi jika seorang gadis yang cerewet dan banyak tingkah bernama Uchiha Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang pintar dan tenang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang tak lain adalah gurunya saja masalah yang akan terjadi diantara mereka?.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fanfiction by Arisuke Fuyuki**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NarufemSasu**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC,OOT,Garing,Gaje,Female Sasuke.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**-Tak Lagi Sama-**

**Happy Reading Minna-san ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah taman sekolah terihat dua orang satu laki-laki dan satu -laki itu berambut merah dengan tato Ai didahinya,berkulit putih,tubuh tinggi dan terlihat sangat keren dia bernama Sabaku no Gaara,sedangkan si peempuan di berambut raven panjang sepinggang,berkulit putih bersih,memiliki mata onyx yang indah yang bernama Uchiha sedang berbincang-bincang disertai tawa,namun ditengah-tengah tawa mereka tiba-tiba Gaara memegang tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat lalu berkata dengan suara yang lembut.

"Sasuke" panggilnya,dan itu membuat pipi Sasuke memerah padam.

"iya Gaara" jawabnya pelan dengan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke,maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Gaara yang spontan membuat Sasuke terkejut,benar-benar terkejut '_ya Tuhan,mungkinkah ini hanya mimpi?_' innernya tak percaya.

"bagaimana apa kau mau?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi,namun Sasuke masih tidak bisa menjawab karena bibirnya sudah kaku oleh rasa kaget, "hm,'Suke kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang,kau bisa menjawabnya nanti,bagaimana?" sambung Gaara.

"uh? Nanti?" tanya Sasuke.

"ya nanti malam pada acara pesta dansa disebuah cafe,aku akan menjemputmu apa kau mau?"

"yup aku mau Gaara,hm arigatou Gaara-kun"

"douitta Suke-chan" balas Gaara dengan senyum manis lembutnya yang membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi terpesona.

Setelah mengakhiri obrolan mereka,masing-masing langsung kembali kedalam kelas,Sasuke kembali ke kelas XI-3 sedangkan Gaara ke kelas XI-2.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini dia kelas XI-3 kelas Sasuke,dengan langkah yang sangat bahagia dia memasuki kelasnya dan langsung disambut dengan berjuta pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya secara bertubi-tubi.

"bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Gaara?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang a.k.a Yamanaka Ino,dengan nada penasaran dan disusul berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain dari teman-temannya.

"hah,tenang teman-teman aku akan jelaskan" jawab Sasuke.

"ya sudah cepat aku sudah sangat penasaran kau tau" ucap seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura.

"iya,jadi Gaara telah menyatakan cinta padaku,yey" teriak Sasuke.

"dan apa kau sudah menerimanya?" tanya Ino.

"hm belum" jawab Sasuke lesu.

"kenapa bgitu,cepat terima dia jangan kelamaan nanti dia diambil orang" goda Sakura.

"Sakura! Jangan bicara sperti itu,itu tidak akan terjadi karena Gaara sudah menyuruhku untuk datang bersamannnya kesebuah pesta dansa,dan aku akan menerimanya disana,bgaimana keren kan?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa melotot mendengar jawaban Sasuke,tapi kecuali Neji dia justru menatap bosan kearah Sasuke dan kedua teman perempuannya,begitu juga dengan Lee dan Kiba.

"hati-hati Suke-chan,dia itu playboy" ucap Neji.

"hah?" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"kau jangan asal bicara Neji,dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel menjijikan itu" ucap Sasuke.

"ah bilang saja kau cemburu Neji,ya kan" goda Sakura seraya melirik ke arah Neji.

"eh,terserah apa kata kalian aku hanya memperingatkan" Neji memilih untuk diam.

"tapi yang dikatakan Neji itu benar Sasuke,sudah banyak korban dari Gaara" sambung Kiba antusias.

"benar itu" Lee menambahkan.

"huh kalian itu bicara apa sih? Sudahlah aku yakin Gaara serius padaku kalian tenang saja" Jawab Sasuke sambil menebar senyum pada teman-temannya.

"tunggu dulu Sasuke" ucap Ino yang membuat kelima temannya memperhatikannya.

"kenapa Ino?" tanya Sakura,"ada apa lagi Ino?" jawab Sasuke.

"aku pernah melihat Gaara bersama seorang wanita kemarin,mereka baru saja keluar dari bioskop,dan kelihatan mesra sekali" jelas Ino,dan Sasuke hanya memincingkan alisnya.

"itu dengar kata Ino Suke,lagi pula ini adalah kali pertama kau pacaran 'kan,jadi kau harus hati-hati" sambung Neji.

"hah,pertama? Apa Sasuke tidak laku?" tanya Lee yang membuat Sasuke memberi deathglarenya pada Lee, "hey bukan begitu,Sasuke itu mungkin masih menungguku menyatakan cinta padanya ya 'kan Sasuke?" kemudian keluarlah aura gelap dari tubuh Sasuke setelah mendengar ucapan Kiba yang ke-PD-an itu Lee dan Kiba langsung bergidik ngeri dan lari kembali ke bangku mereka.

"ah sudah kalian diam saja,pokoknya nanti aku akan tetap datang dan akan kubuktikan bahwa omongan kalian salah" jelas Sasuke, "kami ikut" sambung Neji,diikuti anggukan dari Sakura dan Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Tidak! Kalian tidak boleh ikut,enak saja,sekali tidak tetap tidak,awas jika kalian menunjukan batang hidung kalian di pesta itu,jangan harap besok kalian bisa masuk sekolah lagi" acam Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak main-main,teman-temannya pun mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke,mereka tau seorang gadis beranama Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya,jadi mereka lebih memilih diam lalu kembali duduk dibangku mereka.

"oh ya Ino,nanti jika Itachi menanyakan aku bilang saja aku kerja kelompok dirumahmu karena aku akan bilang bahwa aku berada dieumahmu,oke" mohon Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya _'anak ini mood-nya cepat sekali berubah,hah dasar Sasuke' _inner Ino bingung,lalu membalas permohonan Sasuke dengan senyum juga "iya,tenang saja","yey Ino memang baik hati" sorak Sasuke senang mendegar jawaban temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran masih tetap belum dimulai karena sang guru belum kunjung datang dan itu membuat kelas XI-3 sangat berisik,namun suara berisik itu hilang saat seorang laki-laki masuk kedalam kelas berambut pirang,berkulit tan eksotis,beriris blue shapire,perawakan tinggi,dan wajah yang tampan,berumur sekitar 24 tahun,yang kemudian dia menyapa seluruh murid yang sedang terhipnotis terutama siswi-siswinya yang tak kunjung selesai menatap laki-laki itu.

"hai semua" sapanya dengan senyum manis yang hangat bagai mentari musim panas,yang membuat semua siswi kelas itu malah makin terpesona olehnya,eits tidak semua kecuali Sasuke dia hanya menatap orang itu bosan_ 'sok manis sekali orang ini membosankan' _inner Sasuke.

"hai juga" jawab para siswi dan beberapa siswa laki-laki serempak.

"perkenalkan aku adalah guru baru disini,namaku Uzumaki Naruto,kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto-sensei,umurku 22 tahun,dan aku disini akan mengajar materi fisika menggantikan Asuma-sensei,salam kenal semua semoga aku bisa menjadi guru yang baik untuk kalian," jelas guru bernama Naruto itu,dan para siswi mulai saling bergosip ria,membicarakan guru baru yang menurut mereka tampan itu,tak terkecuali Ino,teman sebangku Sasuke. "hey dia guru yang tampan ya,tampaknya aku akan senang belajar fisika" ucap Ino dan hanya dibalas tatapan bosan dari Sasuke.

"baik apa pelajaran bisa dimulai?" ucap Naruto,"bisa sensei" balas para siswa."oke kita buka buku halaman 125,tentang bla bla bla" Naruto mulai menjelaskan dengan baik dan benar.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat guru baru itu menerangkan dengan telaten,para siswa terutama yang peremapuan sangat antusias memparhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru baru mereka yang menawan dan pintar tidak semua siswa memperhatikan dengan serius,ada satu siswi yang tidak memperhatikan dan lebih memilih memainkan sesuatu yang ada dibawah bangkunya, "Sasuke,hei Sasuke?" panggil Ino dengan wajah khawatir pada kegiatan yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"hn apa Ino?" jawab Sasuke.

"ano sebaiknya kau hentikan kegiatanmu Sasuke" jelas Ino dengan nada memperingatkan

"memangnya kenapa?"

"uh,cepat hentikan Sasuke,atau-"

"atau apa?"

"atau aku akan menyita HP mu nona" suara itu masih sedikit asing ditelinga Sasuke _'eh sejak kapan suara Ino berubah begitu'_ inner Sasuke bingung kemudian menengok kearah Ino yang sedang menunjuk seseorang yang ada disampingnya,dengan sedikit takut Sasukepun menengok kearah yang ditujukan terkejutnya saat mengetahui siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini,dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya tersenyum, "ehehehehe sensei" ucap Sasuke sambil memandang gurunya dengan rasa takut.

"bagaimana bermain Hpnya? Asik nona?" tanya guru bernama Naruto itu dengan senyum jahatnya.

"hm lumayan sensei" jawab Sasuke enteng dengan tampang watadosnya.

"oh,maaf sudah mengganggumu nona... Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Naruto sambil melihat nama yang ada diseragam Sasuke.

"ti-tidak apa-apa sensei" Sasukepun tergugup-gugup ria.

"baiklah boleh kupinjam HP mu Uchiha-san?" pinta Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke,dengan tatapan takut,ragu dan bingung Sasuke memandang gurunya seluruh siswa sekelas memandang heran dengan pertanyaaan "apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" itu yang ada di otak mereka saat tatapan Sasuke,Naruto malah tersenyum lembut kemudian berkata "tenang aku janji akan mengembalikannya padamu kau tak perlu kawatir Nona Uchiha",tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke menyerahkan HP berwarna putih touch screen itu pada Naruto. "anak pintar" Narutopun mengacak ringan rambut raven Sasuke,kemudian memeriksa HP anak didiknya itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hati semoga HP nya selamat dan bisa pulang bersamanya hari ini,namun pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Ino,yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya, "kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menepuk tangan Ino "hehehe aku kan sudah bilang dari awal tapi kau-" ucapan Ino pun terpotong "ah sssttt sudah diam saja kau" Ino cuma bisa cengo mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang labil itu '_astaga kalo dia bukan temanku buku fisika yang tebal ini sudah mendarat dijidatmu Sasuke'_ inner Ino sabar menghadapi sahabatnya ini.

Setelah memeriksa HP Sasuke,dengan Percaya Dirinya dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tangan Sasuken yang sedang terulur meminta Hpnya kembali "hem Naruto-sensei" panggil Sasuke "iya nona Uchiha?" jawab Naruto.

"bagaimana dengan HP ku?"

"oh ya aku akan mengembalikanya" balas Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya dan dibalas dengan senyum bahagia dari Sasuke _'kyaaa sensei yang baik' _inner Sasuke.

"tapi setelah kau selesaikan soal yang ada didepan itu" wajah Naruto menjadi datar saat mengatakannya –perubahan ekspresi yang drastis-.

"a-a-apa sensei ta-ta-tapi sensei aku" balas Sasuke kaget,teman-temannya hanya tertawa geli melihat Sasuke.

"jika kau mengerjakan 5 soal itu dengan tepat dan benar HP mu bebas,jika sebaliknya ucapkan selamat tinggal pada HP mu ini Nona Uchiha" ucap dengan terpaksa Sasuke maju kedepan untuk mengerjakan 5 soal fisika yang sama sekali dia tidak mengerti maksudnya,tapi demi Hpnya dia akan mencoba. _'uuhhhh sensei yang kejjhhhaaammm' _inner Sasuke kembali berfikir,jangankan mengerjakan,mengerti maksud soal ini saja dia tidak tau,dasar Sasuke yang malang.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu,Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke sudah mulai menguap,dan menatap bosan anak didiknya itu. "kenapa? Mulai merasa kesulitan Sasuke?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan gurunya. "baiklah karena kau tidak bisa kau boleh duduk" perintah Naruto, "hah sungguh sensei? Ah arigatou sensei"

"ya tapi Hpmu tetap tinggal disini" balas Naruto.

"eh? Apaaa? " mulai melongolah Sasuke,dengan lemas Sasuke kembali ketempat duduknya,didalam hatinya dia bersumpah akan merebut HP kesayangannya itu dan membalas gurunya yang kejam guru bernama Naruto itu hanya menyeringai menanggapi anak didiknya itu.

Dibangkunya terlihat Ino yang sedang menutup mulutnya sambil menahan sesuatu,kemudian dia berkata dengan nada setengah mengejek "sepertinya kau akan dapat masalah Nona Uchiha"

"Urusai Baka! Lihat saja HP itu akan kembali lagi padaku" balas Sasuke _'dan guru itu akan kubalas'_ sambung Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"hahahahaha" tawa nista dari seorang anak laki-laki bertato segitiga dipipinya mulai terdengar dan membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian siswa yang sedang makan dikantin sekolah itu.

"hei cukup tertawamu itu Kiba!" balas Sasuke marah.

"hehehe habisnya untuk pertama kali aku melihat seorang guru yang berani menghukummu,secara kau adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini,dan tidak ada guru yang berani menghukummu,tapi dia guru baru dan dia berani mempermalukanmu dan membuatmu tak berkutik,Naruto-sensei memang hebat" jelas Kiba panjang kali lebar sama dengan luuuaaassss.* Eh?

"urusai baka! Lihat saja guru sialan itu akan menyesal,dan kau jika berani tertawa lagi kau akan mendapatkan bogem dariku" balas Sasuke sambil menunjukan genggaman tangannya yang siap untuk meninju wajah itu.

"dengar Kiba sebaiknya kau diam kalo belum mau masuk rumah sakit" Kiba hanya merinding mendengar ucapan Neji itu.

"sudah berhenti,ngomong-ngomong dimana Sakura,Ino dan Lee?" tanya Sasuke.

"mereka sedang mengejar guru baru itu" balas Neji.

"hah? Termasuk Lee?" tanya Sasuke lagi, "eh? Tidak Lee sedang ke perpustakaan,entah dia sedang mencari apa aku juga tidak tau" jelas Kiba.

"huh dasar Sakura dan Ino tidak setia kawan,sudah tau guru itu yang menghukumku mereka malah mengerjarnya" gerutu Sasuke dengan wajah manyunnya yang tidak elit itu *plaak*

"lalu bagaimana rencanamu nanti malam,kau tetap mau pergi kesana?" tanya Neji.

"lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi Sasuke,jangan sampai kau menyesal" sambung Kiba.

"sudah aku pikirkan berkali-kali kok,Gaara itu orang baik,lagi pula kalian kenapa bicara begitu sih? Kalian tidak suka jika aku bersama Gaara?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada kecewa.

"bu bukan begitu 'Suke,hanya saja kami kawatir padamu,kau belum mengenal Gaara" balas Kiba,sedangkan Neji hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"kalian tidak perlu kawatir semua akan baik-baik saja kok,aku yakin Gaara bukan orang seperti itu,kalian sebagai temanku harusnya mendukungku,bagaimana,kalian setuju kan?" Neji dan Kiba hanya bisa mengangguk Sasuke pun memeluk mereka berdua, "yey kalian memang teman yang baik,terima kasih ya Neji,Kiba" ucapnya ditengah-tengah pelukan mereka bertiga.

"i i iya Suke... tapi sebaiknya kau lepaskan kami,kami tidak bisa bernafas tau" ucap Neji.

"benar aku tidak mau mati konyol" sambung Kiba dan Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan senyuman "hahaha iya maaf ya,aku terlalu senang" balas Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak tertawa,dan Sasuke seakan lupa dengan HP-nya yang ada ditangan Guru baru itu.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil HP-nya yang ada ditangan Guru baru bernama Naruto yang menurutnya kejam raven itu terus mencari Guru itu,dan akhirnya dia menemukannya di tempat parkir,dan guru itu hendak masuk ke dalam mobil namun Sasuke segera mencegahnya dengan menarik tangan Naruto sambil berkata.

"sensei kembalikan HP ku!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggiakhirnya Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri menatap Sasuke datar.

"kenapa aku harus mengembalikannya?" tanya Naruto.

"hah? Kau masih bertanya? Sudah jelas itu milikku,dasar Sensei Dobe!" ejeknya pada guru yang tampan itu.

"oh begitukah? Tapi setidaknya sopanlah sedikit aku ini gurumu" balas Naruto.

"maaf ya sensei sayangnya ini sudah bukan jam sekolah jadi kau bukan guruku lagi,sekarang kembalikan HP ku" nada bicara Sasuke kembali meninggi.

"hah kalo aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke,sehingga Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari Naruto.

"akan ku laporkan pada kakekku,agar kau dipecat,kau belum tau ya,aku ada- "

"kau adalah cucu dari Madara-san,pemilik dari sekolah ini,ya silakan laporkan saja" balas Naruto dengan nada menantang. _'hah? Dia menantangku rupanya'_ inner Sasuke semakin geram dengan manusia yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"baiklah,siap-siap saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini Naruto-sensei Dobe!"

"ya tentu,dan kau siap-siap juga untuk dimarahi oleh kakekmu" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Dengan jarak yang masih dekat Sasuke kembali berkata, "hah maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus dimarahi oleh kakeku hah?".

"ya bagaimana dia tidak marah,mengetahui cucunya yang manja ini bermain HP saat jam pelajaran berlangsung,sehingga Hpnya disita,dan bicara tidak sopan pada gurunya?" balas Naruto dan membuat Sasuke berpikir sejenak_, 'ah sial kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu? Ini menyebalkan,guru ini menyebalkan'_ inner Sasuke marah tak karuan. Dalam hati Naruto juga berteriak penuh kemenangan _'heh dasar anak ini otaknya tidak secantik wajahnya'._

"sekarang siapa yang Dobe,Teme? Kau atau aku?" sambungnya sambil menarik dagu Sasuke supaya lebih dekat dengannya,Sasuke tersentak dan marah,mencoba menjauh dari guru itu tapi usahanya gagal karena,Naruto sudah menarik pinggang ramping Sasuke. "heh apa yang kau lakukan,dasar tidak sopan,aku ini muridmu tau!".

"sayang sekali nona,ini sudah bukan jam sekolah jadi kau bukan muridku lagi,mengerti Teme yang Dobe" jelas Naruto dengan senyuman mautnya.

"kau,menyebalkan"

Naruto pun melepaskan Sasuke,dan menatapnya serius "ya baiklah begini saja,kita buat kesepakatan" Sasukepun menaikan alisnya bingung antara percaya atau tidak pada orang ini.

"kesepakatan apa?"

"begini aku akan mengembalikan,HP mu jika nilai Ujian kenaikan kelas bulan depan mendapat rata-rata 90,bagaimana?" Sasuke melongo mendengar ucapan Naruto dan hatinya berteriak _'apa guru ini mau membunuhku rupanya'_.

"kenapa? Tidak mau? Keberatan? Ya sudah ucapkan selamat tinggal pada HP mu ini" Naruto pun kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya tapi Sasuke mencegahnya "iya iya aku mau,tapi janji kau akan mengembalikan HP ku Dobe!"

"baiklah,Teme" balas Naruto sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya sedangkan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'hah menarik sekali nona Uchiha yang manja itu,kita lihat seberapa kemampuanmu itu' inner Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilorong sekolah yang sepi terlihat dua orang yang sedang berbincang,dengan nada serius.

"kau mau apa?" tanya seorang berambut merah pada seorang yang menghampirinya secara tiba-tiba.

"heh,Gaara aku tau kau laki-laki macam apa,tapi awas saja jika kau membuat Sasuke kecewa!" pria itu terlihat sangat marah dengan Gaara.

"kenapa kau begitu kawatir kau menyukainya,Neji?" balas Gaara.

"itu bukan urusanmu!"

"hm,baiklah aku hanya kasian padamu,kau begitu memuja perempuan bodoh itu yang sama sekali tidak menyukaimu" ejek Gaara yang membuat Neji semakin geram laku mengangkat kerah seragam Gaara.

"tutup mulutmu itu! Jika kau sampai membuat Sasuke menangis karena mu aku tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan lehermu"

"hahahaha" Gaara justru terawa mendengar ocehan Neji "santai kawan,sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi saat kau mau mematahkan leherku,karena sebelum itu aku yang akan mengirimmu ke Neraka"

"kuterima tantanganmu mulut sampah!" jawab Neji santai sambil melepaskan kerah baju Gaara dan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

Hah akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1,mohon reviewnya ya minna-san ^_^

Arigatou...


End file.
